The present invention relates to an articulated coupling, especially for rail vehicles, for coupling rotating parts which are movable to a limited extent radially and/or angularly relatively to one another.
Articulated couplings of this type are known in various constructions, e.g. from DE-A-30 49 054. In these couplings, a first flange on the input side is connected to a second flange on the output side via first pair of links and a second pair of links. An intermediate member is also provided as a support. It has an opening that surrounds the input shaft with clearance and pivotally interconnects the two pairs of links.
The main factors governing the life of such couplings are angular shifts of the coupling elements relatively to one another, kinematic errors, i.e., the variation in the transmission coefficient during one revolution, which coefficient causes excitation of forced oscillations of the propulsion system, and coupling imbalances. Under the expected operating conditions, the angular shifts of the links and the imbalance forces occurring should be as low as possible, while, on the other hand, radial shiftability should be adequately ensured.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved articulated coupling which is based on the advantages of the known articulated couplings, but which does not exhibit the known disadvantages or only to a reduced degree, in order to thus prolong the service life under the expected shift conditions.